


Prying Eyes

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You know the house isn't haunted, and you want to pull out the 'ghost'
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Prying Eyes

It didn’t take you very long to realize the secret behind the doll. It might have taken someone else longer, but you were nothing if not rigid in your disbelief of the occult. So when things that another person might have mistook for supernatural started happening, your mind went somewhere else. It went to the fact that there was someone in the house with you, and that someone was Brahms. Alive and well, the dead child now an adult, watching you through the walls.

You weren’t entirely sure what to make of that at first. For all intents and purposes, Brahms didn’t seem to have any issue staying in the wall. In fact, it was getting him to come out of the wall that was proving to be a challenge. 

You wanted him out of the wall, but you didn’t want him to know it was your idea, or even that you had any idea he was alive. Brahms struck you as the kind of man who liked things done his way, and while you still didn’t truly know him, it seemed best to play this game by his rules.

It didn’t take you long to think up the easiest way to entice a man to approach you. Lure him in with sex. 

His eyes burned their way into you at all hours of the day, you could feel it in nearly every moment of your ‘nanny’ job. So why not see if tempting the mysterious dead man could lead to him finally showing himself to you?

The process started off slowly, with you taking a little longer in the shower than usual, doing more of the overly-exaggerated-woman-in-a-movie-showering poses that required you to suds up your chest a bit too much or stick your ass out more than was necessary. Of course, Brahms had seen you shower plenty of times before, so nothing came of making the shower a little bit more enticing. 

The next step was wearing skimpy clothing around the house. Skimpy as in basically lingerie with a jacket (though you were trying to seduce the wall man, it was still drafty in the old house). It felt a little strange to be dressed up around the doll, but you knew it was just that, a doll. The frigid drafts that suddenly cut through your skin and made goosebumps rise on your flesh actually helped your cause, because it made your nipples get hard.

If it wasn’t erotic you certainly felt kind of silly, but you liked the challenge. 

The night you sat on the edge of your bed and masturbated was the night you could feel the change in the air. You could feel his gaze, could sense the static in the air. Was he touching himself to you? Or was he just watching? Would tonight finally be the night?

It was exciting, being watched by someone you’d never even seen. It made your skin hot, your body sensitive as you worked yourself, your back arching, your voice a little louder than usual so he could hear you.

Brahms watched you from a peephole, his hand wrapped around his cock as he watched you go to town on yourself. He bit his lip to stop himself for making any sound as he pumped his cock. You were one hell of a nanny. 

He clenched his free hand into a fist, pressing it against the wall. He wanted you. But he had to stay hidden. He had to, that was the rules. But he could watch, and god he was going to watch while you were putting on this little private show.

Unbeknownst to both Brahms and you, a letter would be arriving the next morning, informing Brahms of his parents’ death, and his newfound ownership of you. After that, nothing in the world would stop him from touching you.


End file.
